That Which Was Once Lost
by HighTreason25
Summary: Life goes on. With the defeat of Aizen, and the loss of his Shinigami powers, Ichigo Kurosaki gets on with his life. He moves on to college, a certain Nekomi Tech. But, in meeting a select group of people, will there be a way to resurrect the past and regain what was once thought to be lost forever? When the Goddesses met Death, all Hell breaks loose.
1. Prologue: Memories of what Once Was

**This is an idea that I've had for quite a while, but kept putting off the research. I enjoy writing "culture shock" fics, so I thought "With the fighting-filled world of ****Bleach****, and the peaceful world of ****Oh! My Goddess****, I wonder how the characters would react to meeting each other?" And so this was spawned. Seeing the similarities of Angels/Devils and Zanpakuto, this is what my mind came up with.**

* * *

Ruins.

Mountainous piles of rubble and debris stretching farther than the eye can see.

Overhead hung a blank sky. No clouds. No rain. No light. Just a void.

And yet, shadows persisted.

The shadows remembered.

They remembered when the hills rang with power, forming infallible towers.

They remembered the Old One. He who watched over the realm.

They remembered the Horse. He who wished to devour the realm

They remembered the King. He who was the realm itself.

Oh, yes. The shadows remembered.

Who could forget?

When the King, in his quest for power, caused the realm to shatter.

When the Old One tested the King by releasing the Horse.

When the King beat the Old One into willing submission.

When the Horse taught the King of instinct.

When the King accepted the Horse and the Old One.

When the King lost everything to protect.

. . .

. . .

In the darkness, a shadow stirred.


	2. Chapter 1: Approaching the Crossroads

First off, thanks for the reviews and encouragement! I hope whatever I come up with lives up to your expectations! Second, I'd like to apologize for taking so long updating. I had restarted the story from what it was going to be, as it was a dead end. That left me with nothing. The prologue was an on-the-spot thing, so I've had to start from scratch. School is also a factor. Senior year takes a bit of getting used to. The internet is distracting. Fallout, Assassins Creed II, Prototype 2. Take your pick of excuse. My muse is a slippery bastard, with an attention span like a squirrel who used Red Bull instead of water for his morning coffee.

** DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Oh! My Goddess! or Bleach. They belong to their respective creators. I am not making any money off of this at all. Which leaves me broke. No lawyers, please. It'll cost you more to sue me than what you'll win.

With that out of the way, on to the story!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"Hello, you've reached the Goddess Help Line!"

That sentence marked the beginning of his new life. When he met Belldandy. When he made his wish. When all the crazy, impossible stuff began happening. And, when he really thought about it, that was the point where his life changed for the better. He moved out of his crappy dorm, became head of the Auto Club after the seniors graduated, he got a job he loved.

He was graced with a Goddess as his girlfriend.

"Keiichi! Lunch is ready!" A melodious voice rang out through the temple courtyard.

"Okay, I'll be right there!" Belldandys' cooking was not something to be missed.

* * *

"You must become a Soul Reaper."

Those six words changed his existence permanently. Mo longer was his view limited to spirits. Hollows, the Soul Society, Soul Reapers. He became aware of a world, unseen by others, and filled with strange and downright lethal beings. Yet, now, he was no longer a part of that world. With the loss of his power, came the loss of the right to exist in that world. No longer did he have the power to protect his family and friends. There was nothing he could do anymore.

So, he moved on.

A voice crackled to life over the trains' PA system.

"Next stop, Nekomi City. Next stop, Nekomi City."

* * *

Nekomi City. A rather peaceful place, for a college city. It was neither the biggest, nor smallest city. It housed a decent population, but wasn't overcrowded. The sun was shining, the clouds rolled lazily across the sapphire sky. A slight breeze blew gently, making it a perfect day to go outside and do something.

Something, say, mischievous?

"MARA! I swear to the ALMIGHTY! IF YOU DON'T FIX THIS, SO HELP ME I WILL END YOU!"

Flying through the air like a bat out of hell, a blond streak shot across the sky like the devil herself was on its tail. The woman, for she was indeed a lady, rocketed above the city. Following the aforementioned woman was another woman, also flying. This one, her silver hair whipping in the wind, was furious. One could tell, perhaps by the aura of rage that was almost palpable, maybe the anger in her voice, or maybe it was the lack of concern with which she threw bolts of supercharged lightning.

Let's taka moment and look briefly on the chain of events leading to this point.

* * *

It had been a normal day at the Kairiki Hongan Temple. Well, as normal as it could be with three high class Goddesses residing there. Belldandy had awoken at her usual time to make breakfast. Keichi and Skuld were next, attracted by the enticing scent of Belldandys cooking. The last, as usual, was a hungover Urd. If there was one thing that could rouse a smashed Urd, it was Belldandys cooking.

Greetings were traded and the dinging room fell into companionable silence, everyone too preoccupied with the amazing food, once breakfast was finished, everyone went about their business. Keichi and Belldandy got ready for school and Skuld went to her room to finish Banpeis new upgrade set (entitled "Anti-Demon Defense Set 1.5"). Urd decided to have a mid-morning drink, and went off to raid her stick.

Unfortunately there was none, as it seemed as though she had finished off the last of it the previous night. Grumbling, she fished her broom out from underneath her bed. On her way out, she ran into Belldandy and Keichi.

"Oh, Urd! Are you headed out too?", the motherly norn asked.

"Yeah, my sake supply is out, so I gotta restock.", replied Urd with a shrug.

Belldandy smiled. "Be safe, sister."

Urd mounted her broom and began to rise. "You know I will."

* * *

She reached the edge of the city in minutes. Landing in an empty lot, she quickly made her way to her favorite sake store. To her dismay, it was closed.

'_Closed due to unforeseen circumstances? Ugh, damn it. Just my luck_'

With a huff, she turned and set off to her next target.

Which was also closed.

'_Family issues? Hmm._'

The following destination, a small, out of the way bar, suffered the same fate. As well as the bar down the block.

And the store three streets over.

And the bar downtown.

And the nightclub.

Even the vending machines were out of order.

Urd was dumbstruck. Every single purveyor of alcohol, her sweet, sweet spirits was closed or shut down. The entire city had become dry. Overnight.

To say that Urd was distressed was like saying water is damp, that the sky is a little blue, that grass is kind of green. In short, a massive understatement.

She was in a bind. Her Earth Approval license only pertained to Nekomi. Unless she was accompanied by Belldandy, whose contract served as an unlimited travel license, or putting in a request for an upgraded license, she couldn't just leave the city. A city with no booze.

What had she done to deserve this?

No alcohol? No booze? Nothing to get wasted on? (Yeah, losing a power source was bad, but getting drunk took precedence.)

Why was she being put through this _hell?!_

. . .

_ Wait._

_ Hell._

*_click*_

_ HELL!_

"_MARA!_"

* * *

Which leads us to the present. One half-Goddess half-Demon wildly hurling bolts of lightning at the fleeing Demon. Now lightning on its own is dangerous enough in a storm, striking randomly. Now, imagine it has a dedicated target. A _moving_ target.

One stray bolt, deflected by Maras shield impacted a pile of garbage in an alleyway. Now, normally, on its own, the bolt would dissipate upon contact with an object. This time, though, it struck a piece of metal in the pile. This rebar was close enough to another bar that the electricity coursing through it arced, causing a spark.

Said pile of garbage just happened to belong to the Lucky Paw Liquor Store, behind the Nekoten Apartments. The garbage being soaked in alcohol due to a cracked bottle of high-proof absinthe. Which resulted in an extremely flammable mess.

* * *

A taxi pulled up to the crowd in front of the burning building. Exiting the vehicle, and orange haired teen stood, gawking at the fiery spectacle.

The driver stuck his head out the window. "Jeez. Tough break kid. That's your place, the Nekoten Apartments."

Silence

"Look, I can give you a ride to a motel for free, if you'd like."

The teen sighed. "Thanks, but I'm gonna walk around a bit, stretch my legs. How much do I owe you?"

"Normally, this would have cost you 1600 yen, but in light of the circumstances, I'll give you a discount. 800 yen."

The teen pulled out his wallet and paid the driver, thanking him for the ride. Slinging his duffle bag over his shoulder, Ichigo Kurosaki set off to find a place to stay.

* * *

Hey! High Treason here! Now before you attack me for not updating, please listen to me first. With the advent of Senior year in high school, my time has been occupied. On top of that, I'm taking extra classes off campus in 3D Animation and Design. So I've been kinda busy. And another thing. This may not make too much sense, but I don't like writing. Not on my top 10 things to do list. It's just, I have ideas that I feel need to be on paper. Which is what you see here. I don't hate writing like I used to, and in the future, I might come to enjoy it more.

That being said, my update schedule will be kind of disappointing. It would be safe to consider all my stories on permanent pseudo-hiatus. Not on break, but not constant/reliable updates. I will try for once a month, but I can't promise anything. If you've read the authors note up top, you'll see the description of my muses attention span. I'm not kidding about that. I'm getting a laptop for Christmas, so I predict a slightly higher rate of updates, but only a small increase. On a related note, the next update _**will **_be Christmas. I've got it all written out, it just needs some typing and tweaking, and it's ready for the web!

With all that depressing hooey out of the way, tell me what you think! How is it so far? Is there anything I could do better? Are there massive grammar mistakes that I didn't notice? Where do you think this story his headed? Shoot me a review, so I can see what to do from here!


	3. Chapter 2: The Strawberry Strikes

Déjà vu! I lied again! Yeah, that update I promised? Sorry about that. I'll give my excuse, and then you do what you want. So, I had told my friend at school that I was getting a new laptop, and he graciously set me up with a Steam account. Along with Portal 2. So there was that. Then, I got Team Fortress 2. When I crawled out of my cave, I almost went blind. Yeah.

Again, see things from my point. You have a 10+ year old desktop, never been the best set up, but it was functional. Time degrades all things, this computer included. It gets to a point where Minecraft would barely run. Suddenly there appears a new computer that can run that and more. Now you can play all the games your friends talk about. It's a liberating feeling. There's also been the Senior Research Project. Yeah, that 6-8 page, 600 point monster that we all have to do. Those of you who have done it, you know what I'm talking about. Those of you who haven't yet, yes, it is as bad as it sounds. Included in this clusterfuck, is a sudden burst of drawing inspiration.

So, in summary, I'm sorry. Once again, and for the last time I'll point this out, this falls under that "pseudo-hiatus", so don't be too angry. This also falls under the "update-per-month" thing, but again, don't expect much.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Oh! My Goddess! or Bleach. They belong to their respective creators. I am not making any money off of this at all. Which leaves me broke. No lawyers please. It'll cost you more to sue me than what you'll win.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Four hours later, and still no luck. Seems that the prejudice towards his looks followed him from Karakura. Of the four different places he tried, three refused outright, thinking him a thug. The other was just too far out of his budget.

With a resigned sigh, Ichigo sat on the bench facing the park. He opened his WcDonalds bag and took an angry bite of his burger.

'_It's not my fault I look like this! And just because I do, doesn't make me a thug, damn it!'_

His orange hair had singled him out among people for as long as he could remember. Japanese are pretty homogeneous so if you stick out, and you're not a foreigner, they don't know what do think. Guys thought he was trying to look tough, so they tried to fight him (tried being the operative word). Girls thought he was a punk, and stayed away from him. But that didn't stop the creepy looks they gave him, like he was a cut of high end steak. Teachers and other adults were intimidated. He once went to the teacher's office in middle school to pick up some work he missed while he was sick. It ended in him having to convince the teachers not to call the police and that he wasn't there to hurt anybody.

Shaking his head, he banished those thoughts to the back of his mind. No use worrying about something out of his control, and it wasn't like it was anything new to him. Once he had finished his meal, he threw away his garbage and set off to give the house hunting another shot.

* * *

Not too far away, a young lady was in a bind. Her motorcycle had suddenly given out. The engine started struggling and finally, after one final spew of smoke, it quit. So there she was, the brunette scratching her head in confusion.

_ 'I'm sure I had just tuned up this engine! I'm not Keichi, but I can at least maintain an engine.'_

She grabbed her emergency tool kit off the back of her bike, and began the diagnosis on the bikes engine. So engrossed was she in the repairs, she didn't notice the shadowy figures until they were right on top of her. Three, sketchy looking men had surrounded her, leaving no way out.

The apparent leader, a gangly man with a face reminiscent of a rodent, spoke up. "Megumi Morisato. How nice to see you." Condensation dripping from his voice "Seems your bike is having a bit of trouble. What a _shame_."

Megumi stood up and faced the man, discretely slipping a small, but sturdy wrench into the sleeve of her denim jacket. She studied him for a moment, not recognizing the rat faced man. "Do I know you?"

That must have been the wrong thing to say, because the leaders face confronted in anger. "Of course you wouldn't remember me, your high and mighty highness! You wouldn't remember the way you humiliated me!" he growled, "Me! Kaito Oshima! The best racer in Nekomi! No one could beat me. But then you came along, and ruined that." The man began pacing. "You must have cheated. There's no other way you could have won."

"Hey! Just because I won and you lost, doesn't mean I cheated!" She was pissed. Nobody accused Megumi Morisato of cheating.

Oshima sneered. "Whatever. I know what happened, I know I'm right!" His hands tightened into fists, "I know. And I'm going to teach you a lesson." There was an aggressive glint in his eyes as he and his cronies began to close in on Megumi. The wrench was in her hand instantly, ready to swing.

"Stay back! I'm warning you!" She said, trying to hide the sliver of fear in her voice.

They stopped their advance and there was a moment of silence. It started out as a snicker, then exploded into full blown laughter, the men's cruel laughter echoing through the park.

"Right. _You're_ going to beat me. Hah! You may have won on the road, but no amount of cheating is going to save you here." The gang leader spat. Before Megumi could respond, a voice came from behind Oshima.

"She won't. But I will."

Oshima spun around to confront this new threat, and was met with a kick to the face.

* * *

Ichigo stood there sizing up his other opponents while the leader laid on the ground, clutching his newly broken nose. Despite their burly build, he was confident he could take them without too much trouble. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the leader groaned and slowly got back up, clutching his bloody nose.

"You basdard! Who da buck are you?" Ichigo had to suppress a snort at the man's recently acquired speech impediment.

"Isn't it polite to introduce yourself first" He replied with a smirk.

There was a small pop as the man snapped his nose back into place. "I'm Kaito Oshima! Just who the hell do you think you are kicking me like that!? This is private business; you had no right butting in!" Oshima snarled.

"Ichigo Kurosaki and I'll make it my business when I see three guys ganging up on somebody like that."

The man laughed "Hah! What're you gonna do about it, _strawberry_?"

A tick appeared on Ichigo's forehead "I'm gonna kick your ass." Ichigo shot back, settling into a fighting stance.

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots!" Oshima snarled, "Teach him a lesson, boys, I'll take care of our lady friend."

His lackeys grunted in acknowledgement, and bore down on the orange haired teen, while Oshima turned to Megumi, who had been watching the entire exchange. The two rushed Ichigo. Before he knew what had happened, the teen had dropped low and flipped the first thug over his shoulder and, without wasting any momentum, caught the other with a perfectly timed kick to the face.

Having taken care of the henchmen, Ichigo shot forward at Oshima, who was attempting to pin Megumi, grabbed his collar, and flung him back on top of his two beaten thugs. Before he could even attempt to retaliate, Ichigo had pinned him with a foot to the chest. Ichigo kneeled in and spoke in a voice that sent shivers down Oshima's spine.

"I don't care who you are. I don't care how bad you think you are. I find you trying to pull this shit again? You'll be in the hospital, wondering what the hell hit you, and why there's a size six shoe lodged up your ass."

The terrified punk, had he not been scared shitless, might have noticed the slight tendril of black flitting at the edge of Kurosaki's eye.

"Am I clear?" The orange haired teen growled. The terrified punk nodded furiously. "Good. Now SCRAM!" With one last kick, he sent the man scrambling away in terror. Once he made sue the punk wasn't coming back, he turned to the young lady who had been observing the whole routine.

"You ok?"

Megumi visibly jumped when she was addressed. "Y-yeah. Thanks for the help. Name's Megumi Morisato." She said, as she stuck her hand out to shake. Ichigo reciprocated.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Megumi smiled. "Thanks again for the save. Guy was a real skuzz ball."

"What was his problem, if you don't mind me asking?"

She sighed. "I beat him in a race and he was pissed because he thought I cheated. Cheated! Ha! Cheating's for losers."

Ichigo snorted. "You got that right."

Megumi took a moment and looked him over. Orange hair, a scowl that seemed less angry, more like a natural part of him. Standard tennis shoes and black, tight fitting pants. His black jacket, adorned with a column of buttons on either side, sat atop a basic red t-shirt.

"So, you're new face. What brings you to Nekomi?"

He shrugged. "College. I'm attending Nekomi Tech starting next semester."

"What degree?"

"Electrical Engineering."

"Nice." Megumi turned to her bike. "My brother and I both go there. Automotive Engineering."

"Hm. So I guess I'll be seeing you around then."

Megumi smiled. "Yup! Hey, listen. You really saved me back there, and I owe you one."

"No, you don't-"

She cut him off. "Yes, I do. Listen, I was heading over to my brothers for dinner. You should come with."

"I couldn't-"

"So what?" She put her hands on her hips and shot him a glare. "You're going to let a lady walk home in the dark, right after she's just been attacked?"

"I-but-you-the-" He sputtered.

"Well?"

Ichigo sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

Megumi chuckled. "If you're worrying about imposing don't be. He loves company. I'll even call ahead, so you don't show up unannounced." Had he known her better, Ichigo would be terrified by the mischievous grin on her face.

* * *

So yeah. There you go. Hopefully this'll placate you until I get the next one out. I'm hoping it'll be sometime in February, but I can't promise anything. There's Valentine's Day, the planning for that. The Matsuri festival, a local Japanese cultural festival. And there's still the Senior Research Project. So I can't promise anything.

That's all for now.

Oh, wait!

I'd like to thank you all for following this story and all the support. Really, my inbox has two pages full of Followed and Favorited notices once I deleted the crap. This story is impossible without you. So, in order to get another chapter out in a respectable amount of time, shoot me a review! What am I doing right? What am I doing wrong? Is there something you'd like to see? Is there something specific I should stay away from? Any grammatical or spelling errors? Am I slaughtering these characters? I can't tell without your input, so leave your thoughts on this story in the reviews!

Thanks again for all the support.


End file.
